best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Marshall Mathers" by Eminem
"Marshall Mathers" is song by American rapper Eminem. This song was featured on his 2000 album - The Marshall Mathers LP. Lyrics: You know, I just don't get it Last year I was nobody, this year I'm selling records Now everybody wants to come around Like I owe 'em something The fuck you want from me, ten million dollars? Get the fuck outta here! You see, I'm just Marshall Mathers (Marshall Mathers) I'm just a regular guy I don't know why all the fuss about me (Fuss about me) Nobody ever gave a fuck before All they did was doubt me (Did was doubt me) Now everybody wanna run their mouth And try to take shots at me (Take shots at me) Yo, you might see me joggin', you might see me walkin' You might see me walkin' a dead Rottweiler dog With its head chopped off in the park with a spiked collar Hollerin' at him 'cause the son of a bitch won't quit barkin' Or leanin' out a window with a cocked shotgun Drivin' up the block in the car that they shot Pac in Looking for Big's killers, dressin' ridiculous Blue and red, like I don't see what the big deal is Double barrel 12-gauge bigger than Chris Wallace Pissed off 'cause Biggie and Pac just missed all this Watchin' all these cheap imitations get rich off 'em And get dollars that shoulda been theirs like they switched wallets And amidst all this Crist' poppin' and wrist watches I just sit back and just watch and just get nauseous And walk around with an empty bottle of Remy Martin Startin' shit like some 26-year-old skinny Cartman (Goddamn it!) An anti-Backstreet and Ricky Martin Whose instinct's to kill N'Sync, don't get me started These fuckin' brats can't sing and Britney's garbage What's this bitch, retarded? Give me back my sixteen dollars! All I see is sissies in magazines smilin' Whatever happened to wilin' out and being violent? Whatever happened to catchin' A good old-fashioned passionate ass-whoopin' And gettin' your shoes, coat and your hat tooken The New Kids on the Block sucked a lot of dick Boy/girl groups make me sick And I can't wait 'til I catch all you fag*ots in public I'ma love it Vanilla Ice don't like me (uh-uh) Said some shit in Vibe to spite me (yo) Then went and dyed his hair just like me (ha-ha) A bunch of little kids wanna swear just like me And run around screamin' "I don't care, just bite me!" (na-na) I think I was put here to annoy the world And destroy your little four-year-old boy or girl Plus I was put here to put fear In fa*gots who spray Faygo Root Beer And call themselves clowns 'cause they look queer Faggy 2 Dope and Silent Gay Claimin' Detroit, when y'all live 20 miles away (fuckin' punks) And I don't wrestle, I'll knock you fuckin' fa*gots the fuck out Ask 'em about the club they was at when they snuck out After they ducked out the back when they saw us and bugged out Ducked down and got paintballs shot at they truck, blaow! Look at y'all runnin' your mouth again When you ain't seen a fuckin' mile road south of 10 And I don't need help from D12 to beat up two females In make-up who may try to scratch me with Lee Nails Slim Anus? You damn right, slim anus I don't get fucked in mine like you two little flamin' fa*gots 'Cause I'm just Marshall Mathers (Marshall Mathers) I'm not a wrestler guy I'll knock you out if you talk about me (You talk about me) Come and see me on the streets alone If you assholes doubt me (Assholes doubt me) And if you wanna run your mouth Then come take your best shot at me (Best shot at me) Is it because you love me that y'all expect so much of me? You little groupie bitch, get off me, go fuck Puffy! Now because of this blonde mop that's on top Of this fucked up head that I've got, I've gone pop? The underground just spunned around and did a 360 Now these kids diss me and act like some big sissies "Oh, he just did some shit with Missy So now he thinks he's too big to do some shit with MC Get Bizzy" My fuckin' bitch mom's suin' for 10 million She must want a dollar for every pill I've been stealin' Shit, where the fuck you think I picked up the habit? All I had to do was go in her room and lift up her mattress Which is it, bitch: Mrs. Briggs or Ms. Mathers? It doesn't matter... fa*got Talkin' about I fabricated my past He's just aggravated I won't ejaculate in his ass So tell me, what the hell is a fella to do? For every million I make, another relative sues Family fightin' and fussin' over who wants to invite me to supper All of a sudden I got ninety-some cousins (Hey it's me!) A half-brother and sister who never seen me Or even bothered to call me until they saw me on TV Now everybody's so happy and proud I'm finally allowed to step foot in my girlfriend's house (Hey!) And then to top it off I walked to the news stand To buy this cheap-ass little magazine with a food stamp Skipped to the last page, flipped right fast And what do I see? A picture of my big white ass Okay, let me give you motherfuckers some help Um, here, "XXL! XXL!" Now your magazine shouldn't have so much trouble to sell Aww, fuck it, I'll even buy a couple myself 'Cause I'm just Marshall Mathers (Marshall Mathers) I'm just a regular guy I don't know why all the fuss about me (Fuss about me) Nobody ever gave a fuck before All they did was doubt me (Did was doubt me) Now everybody wanna run their mouth And try to take shots at me (Take shots at me) 'Cause I'm just Marshall Mathers (Marshall Mathers) I'm just a regular guy I don't know why all the fuss about me (Fuss about me) Nobody ever gave a fuck before All they did was doubt me (Did was doubt me) Now everybody wanna run their mouth And try to take shots at me (Take shots at me) Why It Rocks: # Amazing beat. # This is a example how diss track should be made. # Eminem's flow is great. # He dissed everybody (Vanilla Ice, ICP, His mother, NSYNC, Ricky Martin, Backstreet Boys, New Kids on The Block, Britney Spears) # It has good lyrics that diss his opponents. # Depending on your sense of humor, this song can be fun. Bad Qualities: # He used word "faggot" (which can be offensive to homosexual people) 5 times. # He dissed some good artists such as Britney Spears and NSYNC Category:2000s Category:Eminem Category:Diss tracks Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Hip hop Category:Hidden Gems